Question: Simplify the following expression: $7\sqrt{80}$.
Answer: First, try to factor a perfect square out of the radical. $= 7\sqrt{80}$ $= 7\sqrt{16 \cdot 5}$ Separate the radical and simplify. $= 7\sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{5}$ $= 7 \cdot 4 \cdot \sqrt{5}$ $= 28\sqrt{5}$